Absence
by Momiji-sama
Summary: L'absence de Sam avait fait un grand trou dans la vie de Gabriel, et rien ne pouvait plus le remplir à nouveau. Sabriel. OS.


Pour ceux qui ont lu mes Drabbriels, c'est une sorte de réécriture du drabble du même nom, en changeant les rôles...

Je remercie** Plume-now** car c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai écris.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux difficilement, comme si quelque chose collait ses paupières et l'empêchait de les ouvrir, avant de les refermer immédiatement. La lumière du jour était bien trop violente. Et une vilaine migraine emporta avec elle toute pensée rationnelle qu'il avait pu avoir avant cette stupide action d'ouvrir les yeux. Stupide alcool. Stupide boutique d'alcool. Stupide petit frère qui lui avait donné l'idée de boire chaque goutte d'alcool de cette boutique.

Oh, il pourrait se contenter de claquer des doigts et d'aller mieux. Mais non. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait ressentir cette gueule de bois jusqu'au plus profond de son être. S'en nourrir, s'en inspirer et plonger dedans la tête la première pour s'y noyer.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, lentement et en se cachant de la lumière avec ses mains.

Qui avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas fermer les rideaux hier soir ? Ah oui. Lui. Il se giflerait, s'il en avait la force. Au lieu de ça il tenta de se lever, pour lamentablement s'écrouler sur le sol entre le canapé et la table basse. Table basse que sa tête manqua de quelques millimètres. Dommage. Ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de ne pas se lever aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, sa tête n'avait subit aucun choc. Il se releva donc et se traîna tant bien que mal vers la cuisine, sans un regard pour le lit deux places trônant au milieu de la pièce dont les draps semblaient ne jamais avoir été froissés.

L'archange fit réchauffer les restes de pancakes de la veille. Avec triple dose de Nutella. Et une boule de glace à la vanille. Non, deux. Et des biscuits secs au caramel. Et un grand verre de soda. Parfait.

Mais en posant son plateau sur la table basse, il ne toucha à rien. Se contentant de fixer la nourriture de ses yeux vides. Abandonnant son festin, il alla se chercher une pomme et l'avala.

Après son petit déjeuner frugal, il retourna à la cuisine pour se mouiller le visage. Il ne voulait plus aller dans la salle de bain. Trop de bons souvenirs à l'intérieur.

Toujours en ignorant le lit, les super pancakes l'attendant toujours sagement sur la table basse et sans même prendre le temps de se changer ou se laver plus décemment, Gabriel mit sa veste trois fois trop grande pour lui et sorti. Le soleil était déjà haut, et brillait dans le ciel si bleu qu'il en était aveuglant. Gabriel resta figé devant la porte, incapable de bouger tellement sa tête le lançait. Il fit apparaître des lunettes de soleil et une casquette, mais les bruits de l'extérieur faisaient toujours sonner son crâne comme une cloche d'église à Noël. Un noël chaud, bleu et gazouilleur. Foutus oiseaux.

Il s'éloigna de sa chambre de motel à pied. Toujours incapable d'utiliser ses ailes pour aller là-bas.

Les gens semblaient trop heureux dans la rue. Il pouvait voir des enfants courir en jouant, des femmes riant au téléphone, des hommes se pavanant pour séduire les-dites femmes et des couples... urgh, des couples s'embrassant à l'ombre des arbres. Gabriel avait envie de vomir. Et pas qu'à cause de l'alcool.

Enfin, le vieux portail tant détesté apparut devant lui. Deux hommes en sortaient. Oh, non. L'archange se demanda s'il n'avait jamais été chanceux.

\- Hey, frère !

\- Salut, Cas'... Hey, Dean.

Pas besoin de l'expression de pitié affichée sur leur visage pour savoir à quel point il avait l'air misérable. Ses yeux rouges et vides, ses cernes, ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements sale, cette veste trop grande pour lui...

Et Dean avait l'air tout aussi misérable que lui. Heureusement que Castiel était là pour s'occuper de lui. Au moins, son apparence était correcte. C'était ses yeux et ses cernes qui le trahissaient. Des yeux encore humides à ce moment même.

\- Hey, Gabriel, dit l'ancien chasseur en regardant bizarrement la veste que Gabriel portait.

\- Ça va ? demanda Castiel, toujours inquiet.

\- Hm. Vous ?

Castiel tenta d'afficher un sourire, si faux qu'il faisait mal aux yeux, mais Dean se contenta de fermer les yeux, comme pour combattre ses larmes qui montaient. Gabriel se mordit les lèvres en retenant les siennes.

\- On va te laisser. Bonne journée, mon frère. Prends soin de toi.

\- Vous aussi.

Ils se séparèrent là, Dean et Castiel retournant en direction du motel, et Gabriel passant le grand portail rouillé.

Sam avait été incinéré. Comme tout chasseur. Gabriel avait alors voulu garder les cendres, mais Dean avait insisté pour les enterrer à Lawrence, Kansas, près de leur mère. Sam avait une petite tombe de marbre sombre, très simple. Un bouquet de fleurs était posé dessus. Sûrement celles de Dean et Castiel. Gabriel voulut une nouvelle fois se frapper quand il se rendit compte que lui n'avait rien. Il n'en fit rien, et se rapprocha de la tombe.

\- Hey, Sammyboy. Ça faisait longtemps. Une quinzaine d'heure, tout au plus.

Seul les oiseaux venaient perturber le silence. Gabriel pouvait sentir son corps trembler et les larmes monter.

\- J'ai encore bu hier soir. Désolé. Mais t'as vu, je tiens mon régime !

Le vent fit se soulever les pétales des fleurs. Les larmes coulèrent.

\- Putain de merde, Sam. Je peux plus. J'y arrive plus. Je peux plus le faire sans toi. J'ai vécu des millénaires, vu tellement de choses extraordinaires. Mais toi, toi tu es venu bouleverser tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Où que je regarde, je te vois. J'entends encore ta voix. Je sens encore ton odeur. Mais ça, ça doit être à cause de ta veste que j'ai gardée. Je peux même plus dormir dans un lit. La place vide me fait trop mal.

Sa voix se brisa, avalée par ses larmes.

Le soleil brillait toujours. Haut et chaud. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours joyeusement. Le vent soulevait les pétales et faisait danser l'herbe à ses pieds. Seule la tombe restait immobile et silencieuse. Cette tâche sombre et froide. Gabriel avait envie de la frapper. La réduire en poussière à coup de poing. Il voulait claquer des doigts et retrouver son chasseur. Il voulait l'enlacer et l'embrasser et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Mais non.

Sam n'était plus là.

Seul restait le marbre et les souvenirs.

Alors Gabriel sortit un bonbon de sa poche et le posa à côté des fleurs.

Gabriel n'était plus qu'une ombre. L'ombre de lui-même. Le portail ne grinça même pas quand il sortit.


End file.
